


Seven Years

by dubiousWanderer



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Love My Ninja Wives, introspective, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubiousWanderer/pseuds/dubiousWanderer
Summary: Sakura is fourteen years old, and she is not a child. She has loved, and had that loved ripped from her chest by a boy with cruel eyes and cold hands. Sakura is fourteen, and she wonders if it eventually will be alright.





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura is my wife and Sasuke doesn't deserve her. (JK JK, but still). Written on my phone, excuse any errors.

" The opposite of love isn't hate." Tsunade tells her, when Sakura is wrapping her split knuckles and Tsunade's only on her second bottle of the day. 

" I know that. The opposite of hate is apathy." Sakura says blithely, pointedly ignoring the pity in Tsunade's eyes. Sakura doesn'tneed anyone's pity. Sasuke  _left,_ he chose his own selfish desires over the village, and Sakura thinks she could forgive him for that. But she can't forgive him for hurting her, for almost killing Naruto, for ripping Team Seven apart with cruel words and crueler fists.

" It's hard to just. . . stop loving someone." Tsunade tries to begin again, doing her best to comfort. Sakura smiles, appreciating the effort, and flexes her fingers, the split skin of her knuckles stinging.

" I know. But I'm getting there." 

Tsunade grunts, and that's that.

-

Sakura sits on her bed, drawing her brush through her hair, and contemplates.

Skin cells die periodically. It takes seven years for every skin cell in the human body to be replaced.

One day she will be new, pristine, completely untouched by Sasuke. 

Sakura wonders if she'll stop hating him then, and the yawning pit of her anger will soften into the ice block of apathy.


End file.
